


have hold of me and hold me tight

by frausorge



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, San Jose Sharks, Semi-Public Sex, Submission, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 12:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10662813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: "That penalty you took in the second. You want to tell me what you were thinking?"





	have hold of me and hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Set on February 4, 2017, after [this incident](https://tausendsorgen.tumblr.com/post/159705062325/bitch-marner-labanc-what-do-you-mean-i-dont).
> 
> Content notes: This story involves sexual submission used as team discipline, and consequently, potentially dubious consent.
> 
> Title from Edna St. Vincent Millay.

Kevin's bent over unlacing his skates when someone moves in front of him. He glances up to find Micheal looking down at him.

"Hey, Banker," Micheal says. His voice is calm, but the lines of his mouth are drawn tight. "We need to talk a little."

"Um. Ok," Kevin says. He pulls the skates free, first the right and then the left, and sets them aside. He's pretty sure he knows what Micheal's going to say, but he still asks, "What about?"

Micheal gives him an unimpressed look. "That penalty you took in the second. You want to tell me what you were thinking?"

"I, um." The truth is, Kevin really hadn't been thinking at all. He'd been so dumbfounded to find himself suddenly sitting on his ass on the ice, instead of gliding toward the faceoff like he had been a second before, that when he got back on his feet he was only seeing red. "I guess I kind of... wasn't. I was just so mad."

"So you figured you needed to come slash him? I had him covered for you already. Didn't you see me there? Or did you think I couldn't handle him?"

All Kevin can say is, "I'm sorry, Hales." 

Micheal's lips tighten. "I think the one you really need to apologize to is Joner."

Martin looks up from the other bench on hearing his name. Kevin turns to meet his eyes. "Sorry, Jonesy. I didn't mean to make more work for you."

Martin looks at Kevin a minute longer, unsmiling. Finally he lifts his chin in a nod. "Don't let it happen again," he says. Then he stands up and heads for the showers.

"That's better," Micheal says. He doesn't move away though, still studying Kevin's face. He quirks one corner of his mouth up and sighs. "Here's the thing: if we're going to keep playing together, you're going have to trust me to take care of you. How am I going to teach you that?"

Kevin swallows hard. Then he makes himself take a deep breath and brings his hands in front of him, pressing his wrists together.

Micheal tilts his head. "Ok," he says. "That'll work. Wardo, pass me the gauze, would you?"

The roll comes sailing over, and Micheal catches it in one hand. Then he puts both his hands on Kevin's, separates them, and moves them around behind Kevin's back. Kevin feels his breathing speed up while Micheal wraps the gauze around his wrists a few times.

"Hey, calm down," Micheal says. "I've got you. Right?"

"Right," Kevin gets out.

Micheal lays his hand against the side of Kevin's throat and strokes the skin there a little. It is actually kind of soothing.

"Ok, stand up," Micheal says. Kevin has to stand up and sit down a few more times as Micheal gets his pants and socks and cup and leggings off of him. It doesn't exactly feel sexy, but by the time Kevin's sitting bare-assed on the bench, his dick is hard and nudging up against his stomach. 

"All right," Micheal tells him. "Remember, your job is to relax and let me take care of you."

There's not a lot of guys left in the room, but there are a few. Joner comes back from the showers, sparing them only a passing glance. Joel is buttoning up his vest a few stalls over, and Pavs reaches down and ruffles Kevin's hair as he walks by. Kevin blinks and looks back down at Micheal's hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him steadily and slowly. Micheal is watching Kevin's face. Kevin tries to even out his breathing.

His hips hitch up despite his best efforts to stay still. "Nope," Micheal says, and he lets go of Kevin's cock and grabs hold of Kevin's thigh instead, pushing it back down to the bench. Then he returns to the same steady pace.

They go through that a few times. Kevin can hear his own breaths getting louder- he's almost panting by now- but his head is a lot quieter. His eyes fall closed, and he's not thinking about anything related to the game anymore, only about the sweep of Micheal's fingers on his dick and the warm line of Micheal's leg alongside his. He sways backward on the bench with his effort not to thrust. Micheal nudges his shoulder up against Kevin's.

"Easy," Micheal murmurs to him. Kevin turns his face blindly in that direction and Micheal, with what must be his left hand, strokes the sweaty strands of hair back off of Kevin's face. "I've got you, ok? You don't have to worry about anything. I'm not going to let anyone get away with anything against you."

Kevin can't muster up any words, but he nods and lets his head slump forward, chin to his chest.

"There you go," Micheal says, and Kevin thrills to the warm approval in his voice. "That's better." 

His strokes get faster, and faster again. Kevin's fingers flex uselessly behind his back. He whines a little in his throat.

"It's ok, go ahead, it's time now," Micheal tells him. "Come on, give us the money shot." 

On the next stroke Kevin throws his head back and comes.

After Kevin's given up everything he has, Micheal shifts around and moves his hand to Kevin's back, rubbing up and down his spine for a minute. Then he reaches down to unwind the gauze from Kevin's wrists. It feels good for Kevin to drop his arms down by his sides. Micheal's hand comes back up to cover the nape of Kevin's neck.

Kevin opens his eyes and blinks a little at the light. The room is almost entirely empty now except for Pavs, now dressed in his suit and watching them from the opposite bench. Pavs looks serious and tired, but when he catches Kevin's eye, he gives Kevin a smile and a nod. Then he stands up and hoists his duffel bag to his shoulder.

"You guys good now?" he asks Micheal.

Micheal squeezes the back of Kevin's neck and gives him a gentle shake. Kevin lets himself rock back and forth under that motion. "Yeah," Micheal says. "Yeah, I think we're all set here."


End file.
